


De impulsos e "impulsos"

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algo ha ocurrido. Gustav no está como siempre y lo único que sabe Tom es que él es el culpable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De impulsos e "impulsos"

Si las cosas estuvieran normales, Gustav estaría escuchando música con su iPod, tal vez golpeando una batería imaginaria con sus baquetas o moviendo un pie al mismo ritmo. Sin embargo, está callado y tiene los brazos cruzados, apenas se remite a respirar.

—Gus, me preocupas. Vas quieto más de cuarenta minutos. —Un par de parpadeos responden y Georg resopla hastiado—. Ni sé para que me fastidio en gastar saliva contigo.

Pasa un tiempo más sin que nadie aparte de David, que entró para hablar de las ganadoras de un _greet &meet_ y de cómo será el encuentro, interrumpa el tedio que reina. Cuando el productor ha dejado la sala, es Tom quien se dirige hacia Gustav luego de estar dubitativo unos momentos.

—Hey… —El rubio no se gira, y Tom continúa lo que quiere decir—: Hey, lo siento —su voz ha atravesado toda la estancia, haciendo ecos en la incomodidad—, estaba muy ebrio.

Gustav no da muestras de haber escuchado las palabras, y él no añade más.

Bill suspira y sigue viendo la TV mientras Georg siente la tentación que decir algo que al final considera inoportuno.

Esa fue la primera vez que Tom se ha disculpado por el incidente y todos saben que segunda no va haber, por lo menos no pronto. A los pocos minutos les avisan que ya tienen que dejar el backstage para dirigirse al hotel. Gustav es el primero que se pone en pie y desaparece tras Saki.

-

Gustav contempla su reflejo en el espejo, especialmente la mejilla hinchada y murmura algunas palabras. Empieza a lavarse los dientes con cuidado para no causarse más dolor, se pone el pijama y se echa a dormir, dispuesto a dejar de darle vueltas al asunto y a que el “lo siento” de Tom deje de hacerle sonreír con una mueca mal disimulada.

Cambia miles de posiciones buscando adormecerse hasta que, dos horas después y frustrado por completo, se sienta en la cama y enciende la lámpara de la mesa de noche izquierda. Por inercia tantea con cuidado su mejilla y jadea.

Cuando Tom le golpeó había dolido como el infierno. Había sido con tanta fuerza que inclusive terminó en el suelo después perder el equilibrio, quedándose ahí un buen rato y sin poder reaccionar, agarrándose la cara y con los ojos acuosos.

Únicamente los dos habían estado en la habitación, así que nadie podía decir el por qué la reacción tan violenta de un Tom que estaba ebrio de tanto ron que había tomado celebrando los tres días enteros de nada de entrevistas, photoshoots y conciertos.

Nadie _excepto_ el mismo Gustav, que siguiendo su costumbre, apenas y había probado licor.

-

Ya van unas semanas y unos cuantos días.

Gustav ya no tiene rastros físicos de lo sucedido aunque sigue inaccesible y parco, sin dirigirle la palabra a Tom más que para un “buenos días” o comunicarle algo relacionado a la banda. El ambiente no está tan tenso como cuando Bill y Tom dejan de hablarse por alguna discusión no resuelta, pero igual no se está bien.

—Resuélvelo ahora. Corre a hablar con él.

Tom torna los ojos ante el tono prepotente de su hermano.

—Ni siquiera sé por qué le pegué. —Se quita los audífonos y se levanta para ponerse al lado de Bill, quien está quitándose cuidadosamente el maquillaje frente al gran espejo que hay esa parte del bus del tour—. ¿Qué tal si se lo merecía?

La pregunta le causa gracia tanto a Bill, que sonríe en respuesta, como a Tom.

—Pero ese día le pedí disculpas y…

—No seas infantil ni orgulloso, Kaulitz —interrumpe haciendo que el otro ponga una expresión de “mira quién habla”—. Ve e intenta otra vez, o siquiera insiste hasta averiguar el motivo para que le dejaras la cara tan horrible.

Tom le saca la lengua por una de las comisuras de su labio; se ha rendido. Arrastrando los pies y demorándose lo más que puede, va hacia las literas, refugio de Gustav desde siempre cuando quiere tranquilidad.

La conversación casi unilateral que acababa de tener con Bill había sido el último impulso que necesitaba para decidirse a hablar con Gustav, a pesar de que tiene la sensación de que él no es el que debe de instar una reconciliación.

-

El rubio solo le mira, pestañea y respira. Nada más, nada menos.

Tom ya ha dicho todo lo que se le ocurrió, y la paciencia que es uno de sus fuertes, está agotándose a paso firme y rápido. No comprende cuándo Gustav se tornó tan ridículamente complicado de entender. Acepta que lo golpeó y que no estuvo bien, pero ¿desde cuándo una persona borracha es plenamente consciente de sus actos?

—Mira, comprendo que estés molesto… Pero en serio no me acuerdo de nada. —Otro parpadeo—. Gustav…

—Tom, ya cállate.

El mencionado abre los ojos en su máxima capacidad mientras ve a Gustav se incorporarse por completo. Está serio y tiene el entrecejo arrugado. Tom le observa con curiosidad una vez que el asombro ha pasado, esperando a que hable, y notando que la mejilla aún está muy ligeramente hinchada.

—Estás ahí hace quince minutos diciendo lo primero que se te viene a la mente —es lo primero que afirma Gus.

—Lo sé.

Gustav hace un sonido muy parecido a un gruñido.

—No te acuerdas de lo que pasó esa noche, déjalo así. Quiero conservar tu amistad y tenerte aquí hablando estupideces me hace pensar que tú también quieres la mía. Está bien. —Tom ahora es él que solo se limita a parpadear—. Déjalo así —repite.

Sin agregar más, Gustav se marcha y un gran signo de interrogación aparece en la cabeza de Tom. Había pensando que le mandó un derechazo al baterista porque éste intentó que dejase de tomar, o le ignoró, mandándolo a dormir; pero quizá esas no sean las teorías acertadas.

Haciendo una expresión de extrañeza, regresa hacia donde está Bill y le cuenta a grandes rasgos lo que ha pasado.

-

La relación con Gustav había vuelto relativamente a la normalidad. Ya se hablaban más de cuatro oraciones seguidas y las bromas e ironías habían vuelto a ser plato de todos los días en la banda ahora que todos se llevaban bien nuevamente.

Pero la curiosidad no deja vivir tranquilo a Tom.

En sus ratos libres, y cuando no tiene a Bill revoloteando a su alrededor, su pasatiempo favorito se ha convertido en divagar sobre qué podía haber sucedido con Gustav. Las ideas más descabelladas que se le ocurrían era que su amigo le había intentado besar o algo así, mientras las más cuerdas consistían en que… En realidad no tiene muchas suposiciones lógicas.

La primera vez que pensó eso le dio un ataque de risa. De los cuatro, estaba casi seguro, el que menos inclinaciones “extrañas” parecía tener, era precisamente Gustav. Cuando siempre bromeaban sobre el tema, el rubio se mantenía callado o ponía los ojos en blanco.

¿Entonces qué era?… Maldito alcohol y maldito olvido.

-

Pasaban de las 3 a.m. Estaban los dos solos jugando Playstation mientras el bus del tour seguía recorriendo los kilómetros que le faltaban para llegar a la próxima ciudad en la que iban a dar un concierto.

—Me intentaste besar —asevera Tom, repentinamente—. Yo me negué, te llamé marica de mierda y te golpeé. ¿Eh? ¿Qué tan lejos estoy de la verdad?

Claro que todo lo que está haciendo es bromear, sin embargo, cuando está a punto de lanzar una carcajada, la reacción de Gustav lo deja frío. Éste ni siquiera sonríe y ha girado a verle con parsimonia, justo como si hubiera dado en el blanco.

El juego es dejado de lado y toda la sangre abandona el rostro del guitarrista.

—¿Eso fue lo que pasó?

—No. —Tom está ya recordando como respirar cuando Gustav añade—: Tú fuiste quien lo intentó.

Tom tartamudea algunas cosas sin sentido, Gustav solo espera a que se ponga coherente de nuevo, evitando verle más de la cuenta y arrepintiéndose interiormente por no haber seguido el juego. Cuando pensó en relatarle todo al otro chico, las reacciones que se había imaginado no estuvieron lejos de la realidad.

Por unos cuantos minutos Tom camina en círculos hasta que se detiene con las facciones contraídas y le dirige una mirada de espanto.

—Tú ni siquiera me gustas. —Quizá suene ofensivo, pero no le importa, y sin duda, tampoco a Gustav que encoge los hombros—. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Para evitar esto.

Tom se obliga a respirar de forma regular y luego se va a pasos largos, sin preguntar más.

Gustav arruga la frente y mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-

Bill levanta una ceja y niega con la cabeza, escéptico.

—No, no te veo capaz de besar a un hombre y mucho menos a Gustav —la pregunta de su gemelo le ha impresionado—. ¿Eso ha pasado, Tom? —La curiosidad es traslúcida en cada sílaba pronunciada. Su hermano niega con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces qué?

Tom esconde la cabeza en la almohada y responde dejando escapar el más débil de los “Solo lo… intenté” cuando Bill se ha sentado a su lado y ha empezado a sacudirle con violencia.

—¿Le intentaste besar? —Su gemelo asiente—. ¡DIOS! —A Bill se le cae la boca hasta el suelo y los ojos casi se le salen de sus órbitas—. Tomi, ¿te gusta Gustav?… ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Bill sigue diciendo infinidad de cosas hasta que Tom le lanza un cojín para que se calle.

-

—Tomi, ¿eres gay? —Sigue insistiendo, maldita sea.

—¡No! —Tom cierra los ojos.

-

—… ¿Y cómo has estado? —dice Tom para matar el silencio.

—Normal.

Los días siguientes el trato entre Gustav y él otra vez se mostraba muy distante. Georg, que era el que no tenía ni retoma pista de lo que ocurría, con buena fe planeó una excusa para dejar al guitarrista y al baterista de la banda a solas en el bus, para lo cual habló con David y engañó a Bill antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

Las primeras horas se había amparado tomando una gran siesta, pero el hambre le había hecho ir hacia la cocina que era donde estaba Gustav leyendo con atención con un gran libro que le apareció aburrido nada más verlo.

Sin saber qué más puede comentar, se sirve yogurt con un poco de cereal y va automáticamente hacia los sillones, pero retrocede, luego vuelve avanzar, perturbado, y por fin se sienta al frente de Gustav.

El rubio le estudia un par de segundos hasta que se quita las gafas, cierra su libro y apoya las manos en él.

—Si tanto te atormenta, ¿por qué no preguntas y pides detalles? —Tom casi se atraganta—. Sería lo mejor que podrías hacer. —Todo lo ha pronunciado con una serenidad desquiciante.

Nadie más dice algo hasta que todo el yogurt ha desaparecido del tazón.

Dudas de la sexualidad a los dieciséis años es normal, se repite Tom obsesivamente.

Pero lo cierto es que tiene miedo de saber los hechos. Sabe que no le gusta Gustav, también sabe que no es gay, no _siente_ que lo sea… ¿verdad? Sí, pero intentó besar a su amigo. Eso algo real, algo que pasó, e ideas así metidas en la cabeza le hacen vacilar sobre todo, le hacen querer analizar cada cosa con cuidado. ¿Lo malo? Que no llega a ningún punto donde esté a salvo.

—¿Qué hiciste tú cuando intenté hacer… eso? —es la pregunta que dictamina es la menos dañina de saber.

Se alista mentalmente para cualquier tipo de contestación. Gustav hace un gesto y anuncia que va a contarle todo desde el inicio.

-

El mayor de los gemelos estaba con la cara encendida pensando que si pudiera ser un avestruz y esconder la cabeza debajo de la tierra, lo haría feliz cuando Gustav terminó de darle un recuento de lo que había pasado.

Nada está más claro para Tom que antes, inclusive los cuestionamientos se han multiplicado al triple. Su mente es pura confusión, y sabe que debe de hacer algo pronto, ya, ahora…

—Lo lamento. —Gustav agita una mano e intenta señalar algo, pero no puede porque el cuerpo Tom atraviesa la mesa y sus labios se pegan a los suyos por microsegundos—. Y también lamento eso —dice cuando ya está sentado de nuevo, en la posición en la que estaba antes—. Tenía que hacerlo.

Gustav tiene una expresión pétrea.

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé.

Sí lo sabe. Debía de seguir aquel impulso o no estaría tranquilo. Lo cual es irónico porque ahora que lo siguió, tampoco está en paz consigo mismo. No había sentido nada al besar a Gustav, nada aunque su corazón estuviese agitado y corriendo a mil kilómetros por hora.

—Está bien—consiente Gustav, dispuesto a no insistir.

—¿Podemos dejar ahora sí esto zanjado?

—Sí.

-

¿Por qué eligió ese día, esa hora, porque _justamente_ cuando estaba con Gustav? Será la pregunta que atosigará a Tom sin descanso y que seguirá haciéndolo hasta que pasen un año y unos cuantos meses, y pueda responderlo con todo el fundamento del mundo. Porque Gustav, que como nunca se ha embriagado, le confesará que omitió pormenores de la historia que le contó a casi un mes del “pequeño incidente” en el que le intentó besar.

Porque le confesará que a pesar de Tom hubiese estado bromeando con la idea de liarse con otro hombre con exagerada seriedad, y que entre palabras y tropezones hubiese caído arrastrándolo con él, dejándolos en una posición embarazosa, Gustav había permitido cada cosa…

-fin-


End file.
